


A Score to Settle

by LePapillonRose



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gakuen Basara verse, Gen, I hope someone understood that reference after reading the fic haha, Yukimura and Masamune are so stupid god help us, another drabble from my tumblr which I edited, silliness all around, the store is like Target or something, they're like teenagers here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LePapillonRose/pseuds/LePapillonRose
Summary: Kojuurou takes Masamune and Yukimura to the store, not thinking much of it. That is his first mistake. His second is having faith in their maturity.Alternatively: it's a trap.





	A Score to Settle

Kojuurou closes the refrigerator door with a small frown. He had instructed Masamune to let him know when their provisions were running low, but in his excitement for his and Yukimura's sleepover, the one-eyed boy had evidently forgotten. Kojuurou makes a quick grocery list before grabbing his wallet and car keys; he will have to pay a trip to the store or they won't have anything to make dinner with later. He peeks into the main room, where Masamune and Yukimura are engrossed in a video game, fervently button-mashing and yelling at the TV.

"Masamune-sama, Sanada." 

Masamune grunts in acknowledgement, still fully focused on the battle onscreen. Yukimura, being the polite boy he is, actually pauses the game. He turns to Kojuurou expectantly, even as Masamune curses him for killing his momentum. How Kojuurou wishes that some of Yukimura's manners would rub off on him. 

"I am going to the store and will return in around an hour. Don't open the door for anyone." 

That suddenly grabs Masamune's attention, and he abandons the controller on the rug. "Wait, hold on! We wanna come, too!"

“If it is alright with you, Katakura-dono!” Yukimura adds with an eager smile.

Kojuurou blinks in confusion. He hadn't expected much of a response, considering the intense match he had interrupted. "Well, it is _alright_ , but it is not necessary. You two can keep playing."

"We'll go!" the two boys exclaim in unison, springing to their feet. They exchange a look of anticipation which the caretaker does not fully understand—they're going to get _groceries_ , for goodness' sake—but he supposes it can't be too dangerous, and he'll appreciate the extra hands to carry bags.

“Fine. Just remember to behave.”

* * *

When they step foot in the store fifteen minutes later, the boys grow even more antsy. “We’re checkin’ out the ice cream!" Masamune offers as explanation, before running off with Yukimura.

That immediately strikes Kojuurou as odd. If Yukimura has the largest sweet tooth he has ever seen, Masamune's is virtually nonexistent—so why is Masamune so excited about ice cream? The caretaker sighs to himself and makes a mental note to set extra money aside before beginning to go down the aisles by himself.

His supply gathering ensues relatively calmly, until, as he is reaching for a jar of pretzels, he notices a small crowd gathering in the toy aisle. A curious peer over some shorter observers’ heads confirms that Masamune and Yukimura are among them, as well—but, as he draws closer, he realizes that they are actually the center of attention, and his eyes widen in horror and disbelief.

" _Sanada Yukimura!_ " Masamune yells, with _six_ blue lightsabers distributed evenly in each hand. "I’m gonna beat ya this time!”

“ _Date Masamune!_ ” Yukimura shouts, pointing at his opponent with one of two red lightsabers in his own grasp. “I disagree—it shall be you who falls this day!”

With equally impassioned roars, the two charge at one another, their makeshift plastic weapons clashing over and over again, and Kojuurou nearly pushes bystanders over in his frantic hurry to stop it. The crowd finds it amusing, laughter aplenty, but only he knows of the true horrors that can arise as a result of these ‘challenges’ that the boys engage in much too carelessly. The action figures on either side of them are already beginning to topple off the shelves.

" _What in heaven's name is going on here?_ " Unfortunately, a store employee reaches the duelers before Kojuurou does, and Kojuurou fights the urge to leave the scene as if he is not involved. Masamune and Yukimura are startled apart by the new loud voice, and the employee demands, “Whose children are these?”

“Children?” Ironically, Masamune and Yukimura bristle at the word, hands tightening around their 'weapons.' “We are not—”

“Mine, sir.” 

Kojuurou raises a reluctant hand. Despite his mortification, he manages to remain completely expressionless—and the two troublemakers turn pale when they register his presence. “I apologize for their behavior—it _will not_ happen again.”

“N-no, sir!” Masamune and Yukimura agree meekly, sliding their lightsabers back into the appropriate boxes. "We are very sorry, sir."

“Next time, you _will_ be asked to leave,” the employee warns with a severe scowl. "Move along now, everyone!”

“There will not be any repeat, sir. Again, we apologize.” 

Kojuurou politely bows his head, waiting for the employee to leave before turning his gaze on the two guilty boys, disappointment evident despite his stony expression. “You will be helping me put away the groceries when we get home as punishment. I never want to see that foolishness outside of kenjutsu club ever again. Am I absolutely clear?”

“Y-yes, sir!”

As Yukimura and Masamune shuffle towards the cart, arguing about whose fault this is, Kojuurou rubs the wrinkles out of his forehead. He should have trusted his instinct.


End file.
